The present invention relates to bearing assemblies, and more particularly to bearing assemblies for washing machine drums.
Bearing assemblies for rotatably supporting washing machine drums are known. In certain applications, the bearing assembly can be “co-molded” with, i.e., molded onto or together with, the washing machine tub so as to become an integral part of the tub itself, which facilitates the washing machine assembly operations. Such a bearing assembly typically includes two roller bearings arranged along an axis of rotation of a washing machine drum, a spacer interposed between the two bearings, and a cylindrical housing sleeve. The sleeve is often made of a plastic material and is co-molded around the two bearings and the spacer.
With bearing assemblies of the type described above, the spacer is typically formed of a metallic material, which sometimes causes technical problems due to the environment in which the bearing assembly operates. Specifically, although the spacer is housed within an environment protected from direct contact with the washing machine liquids, water vapour and condensate are typically formed on the sleeve during most washing cycles, which gives rise to the possible formation of ferrous oxides (i.e., rust) on the inner surface of the spacer.